Crossover Lover
by lesbianmagari
Summary: A black Johnny Storm gets teleported into a universe where he is white. Both Johnny's start flirting and kissing each other but eventually have to say goodbye to each other. Johnny Storm/Johnny Storm


**Crossover Lover**

Also posted on tumblr and archiveofourown under user lesbianmagari

Please leave your opinion in a review so that I can improve on my writing. Any type of review is accepted.

Disclaimer: Don't own. Only wrote this story.

**OneShot**

* * *

Earlier out of pure boredom, the blue eyed Johnny plugged in one of Reed's inventions into another invention of Reed's since it look like it went together. The blue eyed Johnny pressed a couple of buttons and watched as the room light up brightly and made a noise that both surrounded the room. As soon as the light and noise was gone, a black man was spotted. After asking some questions, three of the Fantastic Four members found out that he was Johnny Storm from another universe.

So right now the lighter Johnny watched as Reed finished the test with his black counterpart. "For now I'll investigate the machines that your white counterpart messed around with." Reed states with Susan by his side and while staring at the darker Johnny. "You'll be Johnny," Reed than stares at his brother-in-law, white Johnny, "And you will be called Jack."

"Why me?" The now dubbed Jack whines out as he stares at the Reed.

"Your our Johnny," Susan states. "Reed and I would not feel comfortable renaming the other Johnny since he's from another universe."

"Stay inside of the Baxter Building." Reed says dismissively was he starts shooing Johnny and Jack away with his hand.

"Reed and I have important work that we need to start working on," said Susan seriously. "See you both later."

Jack grabs Johnny's hand and start dragging him away. They walk in silence as they stare at each other but once they arrive in the kitchen they stop walking. "So what was I doing before I arrived here?" Jack asked with a grin.

"I was about to set up a prank that I was going to pull on Ben," Johnny says as he stared at Jack. "I'm hot for a white guy," Johnny says as he grabs Jacks wrist. "I can even say beautiful."

"I'm sexy for a black man," Jack says as he presses himself against Johnny. "Gorgeous would be an understatement," Johnny leans his face into Johnny's face. "I must get my photos taken a lot."

"I must have people asking for my number," Johnny says with a side smile. "kiss I, now."

"Always," said Jack. Jack presses his lips against Johnny's lips as Johnny intertwines his fingers with Jack. They kiss in many different ways and pull at each other in many different ways.

"The fact that he's you from another universe doesn't bother you?" Susan asks as after watching the two for a couple of minutes.

"Getting off on us kissing, Sue." Johnny said teasingly.

"You really are my brother from another universe." Susan said as she crossed her arms. "What about us?"

"I'd rather talk about myself," Johnny said as Jack and he moved away from each other. "I'll let the others stay mystery."

"It's a turn on Sue," Jack said with a grin. "How many people can say that they made out with themselves."

"I understand your point," said Susan as she leaned against the Wall. "I understand but do you really have to use I instead of you?"

"Yes," Both Johnny and Jack answer. "It's half the fun."

"That's creepy but amazing," Susan said as she watch the two other Storms carefully. "That you are speaking at the same time."

"We are the same Sue," Jack said as he grabbed and tossed Susan an apple and water bottle.

"Thanks," Susan said as she caught the apple and water bottle. "I'll leave you two alone."

"Have fun with your husband," said Johnny with a wink as soon as Susan left. "Now, where were we."

"Let's resume where we were in the living room," Jack says as he pulls Johnny away.

When they arrive into the living room, they both sit on the couch. "I'm still hot," said Jack as he pulled Johnny onto him.

"I will always be hot," said Johnny as he let himself to be pulled by the other him. "I'm glad I can say that I am about to fuck myself."

"As long as I can say that I fucked myself too," said Jack as he then presses his lip onto the darker Johnny.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"I'm blind," shouted Ben as he walked in on two naked Johnny's who both had just finished having sex twice. Ben closed his eyes, "Who's this?"

"This is me from another universe," Jack said happily. "This what I'd look like if I were black."

"Happy to know what I would look like if I were white," Johnny said as Jack and he started putting their clothes back on. "Makes me wonder what I'd look like as another race, nationality, gender or an alien from outer-space."

"Probably the hottest thing around," said Jack as they both finished dressing. "It's safe now, Ben."

"I'm going to talk to Stretch and Susie," said Ben as he cautiously reopened his eyes.

"About what Ben?" Susan questioned as she walked into the living room. "Johnny, it's time to go back home.

"Why so soon, Sue?" Jack questioned as the he, Johnny and Ben followed Susan.

"We'll since the machine was still working, all Reed had to do was track and find where Johnny came from." Susan says as they walk faster. "Easy for Reed to do since it was the first time that the machine was used." They stop and walk into Reed's lab. "Time to say your goodbyes."

"I'll miss me a lot," Johnny says as he looks at Jack.

"I'll miss me more," Jack said and then gives Johnny a kiss.

"He's needed back home now," Reed said as he pressed a couple buttons. "His team needs right now."

"Our time was short but I'll always remember it," Johnny said. "Flame On," Johnny light his whole body on fire and flys into the portal.

"So find out anything about us?" Susan asked curiously.

"Other then their Doctor Doom is trying to take over New York with an army of advance Doombots." Reed says as he shuts the machine down. Susan, Ben and Jack nob their head yes, "No."

"I'll miss the other, darker Johnny Storm," Jack says as he glanced at Susan. Jack let out a sigh in as a hint.

"Come on Reed," Susan said as she grabbed Reed while catching Jacks hint. "The Four of us are going out," Jack smirked as heard his sister.


End file.
